The Bloodsphere
by TimX7
Summary: One sphere can resurrect Sin and all people who were evil. The other can destroy all evil.
1. Default Chapter

I don't own anything in this fic except my own characters. Final Fantasy X- 2 is owned by Square Enix.  
  
Prologue  
  
They broke down the doors to Kilika Temple. Ordered everyone to the floor and Made their way to the Cloister of Trials. Once there these men and women walked through the Cloister to their ultimate prize. A sphere, with a purple flame incased inside it. One of the men grabbed it and handed it to their leader. A man with brown spiked up hair and a beard. A black eye patch over his right eye. He looked at it and laughed.  
  
"FOR THE GLORY OF TRUE YEVON!" He exclaimed. Then they all started to chant what he said.  
  
"We have have it finally. Let's get this back to Malcalania Temple right away."  
  
They all nodded and left the temple. They got on a airship being driven by a Al Bhed. They flew back to their home base.  
  
[Beside village]  
  
Ever since Shinra discovered Comm Spheres, He has quickly devised a sort of television for everyone in Spira. A telesphere was built within the span of three months. And now for a small price, around fifty gil to be exact. The people of Spira can now have one of these telespheres. Right now in Shelinda is a news brocaster in Luca, where the news station is at. She is doing a report on the recent robbery of a sphere in Kilika Temple by the terrorist group True Yevon. Wakka is watching the report while Lulu is holding their sleeping son.  
  
"Earlier today the known terrorist group True Yevon, has stolen a rare sphere. Leader of the Youth League, Nooj. Had this to say."  
  
Shelinda was cut off and a earlier speech in Nooj's office. He sat there with his hands folded in front of him.  
  
"We are doing everything we can about True Yevon. So far the loss of life hasn't been catastrophic, but never the less. True Yevon is a dangerous terrorist group that has made it's name by threating the lives of others. Just a few weeks ago was the bombing in Djose Temple. We are going to do anything to stop them. Rest assured that the Youth League will bring True Yevon to justice."  
  
Wakka stared at the sphere.  
  
"What is going on with this world, ya?" he said to his wife.  
  
"There are some people who would do anything to strike terror in the minds of the people." Lulu responded.  
  
"Maybe we should tell Yuna about this sphere, ya. Like maybe she could get it back."  
  
"To many soldiers in True Yevon Wakka. There is no way three girls will do anything to stop them and get back a simple sphere."  
  
"Lu, we know Yuna more than anything. She'll get the job done."  
  
[Celcius]  
  
"NO!" came Brother's voice. "It is dangerous to even try it."  
  
"Plus it will be hard to get past those armed guards without drawing attention." Shinra added, "They are hiding in Malacania Temple, which is under the lake and part of the lake has one thin path to it. They'll have armed guards. So we can't disguise ourselves."  
  
"How about disguising ourselves as the enemy. Maybe become new members?" Yuna suggested.  
  
"ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND!?" Brother said "They'll reconize us right away."  
  
"Brother's right Yuna." Buddy said from his seat.  
  
"They won't reconize me." came a voice.  
  
All eyes fell on Tidus as he walked on the bridge of the Celcius.  
  
"He's got a point." Paine said "No one knows who he is."  
  
"They might from two years ago at the Blitzball tournament." Rikku said  
  
"Not really. It has been two years."  
  
"Let's do it." Brother said "Gullwings we have a sphere to find."  
  
----------------  
  
I'm just doing this since Easter is coming up. I hope to have the first chapter up soon. Enjoy this chapter. Just so you know that this will have a Bible reference, which is what gave me the idea for this story. I was going to do a remake of Final Fantasy X-3: Armageddon, but since Easter is coming up. I just went ahead and did this. You'll see what the Bible reference is in the later chapters. 


	2. The story of the Sinsphere and a ressure...

I don't own anything in this fic except my own characters. Final Fantasy X- 2 is owned by Square Enix.  
  
Chapter 1- The history of the Sinsphere and a ressurection  
  
It took Tidus a few hours to fire a gun. He needed to in order to improve his disguise as a new memeber in True Yevon. Tidus was dropped off at Malcalania Forest. Where he walked to Rin's Travel Agency. He then saw the path and so he walked it till he got to the first guard. To make a long story short, Tidus got around all the guards by lying. Once he got to the temple, he once again used his lie to gain access.  
  
"I'm the new guy here. You can put the guns down now." he said at the two guards who had him at gun point. They lowered their weapons and let him in.  
  
"Go see our leader Talz." one guard said.  
  
"He is the roon to the left." said the other.  
  
Tidus nodded and headed over to the room. Talz, the man with the eye patch, was sitting at his desk. Studying the sphere he just stole from Kilika. He looked at noticed Tidus.  
  
"I received word from our guards of your arrival. Welcome to the True Yevon Headquaters. Your name please?" Talz said.  
  
"Oh Luzzu." Tidus said using the name of a dead Crusader that died during Operation Mi'hen.  
  
"Welcome Luzzu." Talz said as he shook hands with Tidus.  
  
Tidus was asked to attend a special meeting. He wasn't told what it was about but he was told it was important.  
  
[Mushroom Rock Road]  
  
Amanda, a twenty-one year old, finished her work for the day. She was on guard duty and she liked it. Amanda had brown hair past her shoulders and brown eyes. Her hair was tied into a ponytail. She walked back into the armory tent and put her rifle back then went to the time tent to clock out.  
  
"Hey Raz." she said.  
  
"You're clocking out Amanda?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm done for the day."  
  
"Okay I have you marked. You have a nice night."  
  
"Thank you." Amanda said as she left and went to her hut.  
  
***  
  
"This sphere has is special." Talz said "It can bring back the powerful fiend Sin, but in order to do that. We have to bring back a summoner. The perfect summoner for summoning Sin and I shall bring that summoner back from the Farplane."  
  
Talz began to chant as the purle sphere began to glow. Then it opened a portal. The members of True Yevon were amazed. Tidus was too, but then he saw someone walk through the portal. Then the color faded from his face.  
  
***  
  
Shinra equipped Tidus with a small sphere recorder and watched everything from the Celcius. Yuna, Rikku and Paine were behind him watching. Buddy watched from his seat and Brother had the airship on autopilot. So he walked over to watch with Yuna. They too saw who came back from the Farplane and were shocked.  
  
"Is that?" Shinra asked.  
  
"It can't be." Yuna gasped.  
  
***  
  
Tidus saw it before his eyes. It couldn't be. It was someone that tidus hoped would stay dead.  
  
'Not him' Tidus thought 'Anybody but him.'  
  
***  
  
Here is the first chapter. Amanda is one of the original characters in this story. She'll join Yuna's team later in the story. I'll introduce the second member to Yuna's team next chapter. 


End file.
